KND: The Lord Of The Rings
by IdeaMachine513
Summary: The Kids Next Door are put into the story of The Lord Of The Rings. Follow the epic journey.
1. Prologue

The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel in the earth. I smell it in the air. Once that once was is lost. For none now live to remember it.

It began with the forging of the great rings.

3 were given to the pre-schoolers, young yet keepers of the future. 7 to the teenagers, great fighters and crafters of the weapons. And 9, 9 rings were given to the race of kids. But they all were deceived, for another ring was made.

In the land of factories, and through the gooeyness of Tapioca, the dark lord Grandfather forged, in secret, a master ring to control all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his madness, and his will to dominate all kids.

One ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Kidland fell to the power of the master ring. But there were some, who resisted.

A last alliance between Kids and Teenagers marched across the valleys of Adulthood, and on the slopes of the Tapioca Factory, they fought for the freedom of Kid-dom.

*A battle takes place*

Victory was near. *Father walks into the battle* But the power of the ring, could not be undone.

*Father then starts to turn all the kids and teenagers into adults*

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded. When Benedict, son of the king, took up his father's sword.

*Benedict 100 slays Grandfather and he explodes*

Grandfather was defeated.

The ring passed to Benedict, who had this one chance to destroy adulthood, forever. But the hearts of teenagers, are easily corrupted.

*Numbuh 100 tells Benedict to follow him as they stand on the edge of the platform above a volcano of Tapioca*

"Cast it into the tapioca" - Numbuh 100

*Benedict looks at the ring, then looks back at Numbuh 100 and smiles*

"Destroy it" - Numbuh 100

"No" - Benedict

*Benedict starts to walk away*

"Benedict!" - Numbuh 100

The ring of power has a will of it's own

*Benedict is walking through a forest, when he is captured and turned into an adult*

It betrayed Benedict, into his adulthood. And some things that shouldn't have been forgotten, were lost.

History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring toiled into obscurity. Until, it ensnared a new bearer.

"My precious"

The ring fell to the creature Fanny. Who took it deep into the tunnels of the treehouses. And there, it consumed her.

"It came to me, my own, my love, my precious"

The ring gave Fanny unnaturally long life. For 500 years it poisoned her mind. And in the gloom of Fanny's room, it waited.

Darkness crept back into the world. Rumor grew to the far end of the east. Whispers of a nameless fear. And the ring of power deceived, its time had now come.

It abandoned Fanny. But something happened then, that the ring did not intend. It came upon the most unlikely creature, a kid, Monty Uno of Cleveland.

"A ring?"

"NOOOO, MY PRECIOUS IS LOST"

*Monty hides the ring in his pocket*

For the time will soon come, when kids, shape the fortune of the world.

**What will happen to the ring? What happens to the creature Fanny and Monty Uno? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	2. The Journey Begins

_Hi there, If you've made it to the second chapter then I'm guessing that you're interested in this story. Well this story will be much longer than any other of my Fan-Fics if you've read any of them. I thought of this a couple of nights ago and thought it was brilliant, combining my favorite movie series, The Lord of the Rings, with my favorite Cartoon series, Codename: Kids Next Door. I just had to put the characters in the right spots, I believe that I have. Not all of the characters will be exactly like they were in the KND, as you will see in this chapters, families are kind of mixed up, but I wanted to get the KND characters into the right spot as a LOTR character. I will try to update this daily, however I'm a Senior and I have a crap load of work to do, so if it takes me a while to update, then that is the reason and I will apologize in advance for making you, the reader wait. Anyways, I do not own The Lord of the Rings or Codename: Kids Next Door. That honor belongs to the late J.R.R. Tolkien and Mr. Warburton. As much as I would like to own them, especially Kids Next Door, I don't. Maybe one day I will, but for now I don't. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**We now fast forward 40 years into the future as we visit the place known as Preno while a young boy, better known as a "pre-schooler" is sitting under a tree.**

*The young boy is working on his tricycle when he hears the sound of a bicycle, he jumps up and starts running towards the sound of the bike and finds a kid/teenager, better known as a kidager on the bike*

"You're late"

"A kid is never late, Tommy Gilligan, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

*Stare*

*Stare*

*Stare*

*Both chuckle*

*Both start to laugh*

"It's wonderful to see you Maurice"

*Tommy jumps into Maurice's arms*

"So what have you been up to? Tell me everything" - Tommy

"Everything?! You crazy pre-schoolers, always wanting to know everything about us older kids." - Maurice

Suddenly a flock of pre-schoolers run behind Maurice's bike just waiting, then tons of fireworks go into the air and start firing as the pre-schoolers cheer "YAY! Maurice!"

"Seems like the other pre-schoolers are just as happy to see you as I am" - Tommy

"Quite indeed, and I get the exact same feeling every time I come here to Preno" - Maurice

"Well this is where I make my stop" *Tommy jumps off the bike* "Goodbye Maurice, I'll be seeing you at my Uncle's party tonight right?"

"Right! Goodbye Tommy"

"Goodbye Maurice"

*Tommy runs off while Maurice peddles to an old treehouse, he then parks his bike and knocks on the door*

"No thank you! We don't need anymore visitors, no matter if you're a kid or a blasted teenager!"

"And what about very old friends?" - Maurice

*The door opens*

"Maurice?"

"Monty Uno"

"Oh my dear, Maurice"

*Monty and Maurice hug*

"Well, come in"

*Both enter the house*

"Welcome, welcome. I suppose you would like something to eat, maybe some candy, I've got some fabulous butterscotch in the pantry, or maybe I nice jawbreaker, those are a household favorite."

"Just soda, thank you Monty."

*Maurice starts to look around inside Monty's house as Monty keeps talking while Maurice ignores him. Maurice stumbles upon some old maps and journal entries of their last adventure together*

"I could get you some Skittles If you'd like... Uh, Maurice?"

*Maurice comes from behind Monty* "Just soda, thank you"

"Ah yes, soda."

*They both enter the kitchen*

"So tell me Maurice, what have you been doing up in Kid-Land? Do they still remember me?"

"Of course Monty, they all remember you"

"Do they know I had to move to Preno to watch out after my nephew, Tommy?"

"Of course Monty, there's nothing to worry about, everyone in Kid-Land understands why you moved here"

"I know, I just really miss all of my old comrades"

"It's ok Monty, you'll get to see them again one day"

"I believe that day will be soon" Monty mumbles

Monty doesn't realize that Maurice heard him, he knows of his plans.

"So are you ready for your party tonight?" - Maurice

"Absolutely, I love parties"

"I believe tonight will be one of your best parties yet"

"As do I Maurice, as do I"

*They move to nighttime as Monty and Maurice are sitting on Monty's front porch watching as the party gets set up*

"Maurice my dear friend, this will be a night to remember"

*We now go to the party as music is playing, pre-schoolers are dancing, and Monty is telling stories to the youngins*

Tommy is dancing with a group of pre-schoolers when he sees his best friend sitting alone, he walks up to him

"Sooo what are you doing?"

"Just sitting here"

*Tommy looks in the direction as his friend is looking at and he sees a young, japanese girl dancing*

"Aww, go on Joey, ask Mushi for a dance"

"No way Tommy, she would never dance with me"

"Wanna bet?"

*Tommy gets up and grabs Joey by the hand and throws him into Mushi, Mushi grabs Joey and starts dancing with him as Tommy chuckles*

"I knew she would take him"

*We then go to two other pre-schoolers who are in a tent with tons of fireworks, they go into a box and pull out the biggest firework they can find, they then light it up*

"There we go"

"You're supposed to stick it into the ground!"

"It is in the ground"

"Outside"

"This was your idea"

*Suddenly the firework goes straight into the night sky and explodes, everyone looks in amazement when the firework transforms into a giant bird and fly back towards the pre-schoolers, everyone ducks as the bird passes over them and flies back up into the air and explodes again this time triple the fireworks it had last time, everyone applauds*

"That was awesome"

"Wanna get another one?"

*Suddenly Maurice grabs both of them by the ear*

"Well well well if it isn't Lee and Sonya, I should've known"

*Lee and Sonya are forced to clean dishes as their punishment*

"Why did you make us clean dishes?" Lee asks

"Do you want to wipe the pre-schoolers noses instead?" - Maurice

"No, no we're good" Both Lee and Sonya quickly reply as Maurice chuckles

*Monty walks up to the podium as everyone cheers and yells "Speech! Speech!"*

"Alright, alright calm down everyone"

*Everyone becomes quiet*

"Today is my 111th Birthday"

*Everyone cheers*

"Now, if you don't know me, I may be an adult age, but like my good friend Maurice over there, I am still a survivor of the adults fiendish attempts to transform me into one of their own"

*Everyone cheers again*

"And I only like as much as all of you deserve for my liking"

*Everyone becomes quiet and very confused*

"I, uh, I regret to inform you that this is the end for me"

Monty then pulls something out of his back pocket, Maurice sees this, he sees the ring

"I will be going now, good-bye"

Monty then puts on the ring and becomes invisible, everyone gasps except for Maurice. Meanwhile Monty walks back to his treehouse, he opens the door, walks in, closes the door, and takes off the ring.

"Hahaha" Monty laughs

"So, do you think that that was clever Monty?" Maurice says as he beat Monty to his own treehouse

"Oh c'mon Maurice, did you see the look on all of their faces?"

"There are plenty of rings in this world Monty, but you have the most powerful one"

"Yes, why yes I do"

Monty then pulls the ring back out of his pocket and looks at it

"Why, why it is the most powerful isn't it? And guess what, it's mine, mine, my love, my own, MY PRECIOUS"

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you"

"Shut up you traitor"

"I believe I should be taking that ring from you now Monty"

"You want it for yourself"

"MONTY UNO! Do not test my fortitude, I am not trying to rob you! I'm trying to help you"

*Monty starts crying* "Maurice, I'm sorry, it's taking control over me"

"I know Monty, I think, I think it's time"

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time for you to go back to Kid-Land"

"Maurice, I can't do that, what about Tommy?"

"I'll look after him, I promise"

"Maurice..."

"Monty, this ring is turning you into a creature, the same creature that you saw back in that cave, do you not remember?"

"No, no I remember it like it was yesterday"

"Then you understand why you must leave to go back"

"Yes, yes I understand, just let me get my belongings"

*After about 15 minutes Monty comes back with some luggage*

"Well, it's time for me to go, goodbye Maurice"

"Goodbye Monty, I'll see you soon"

"Yes, goodbye"

"Wait, Monty"

"Yes?"

"The ring"

"What about it?"

"It's still in your pocket"

"Ah, yes it is"

*Monty takes it out and starts to look at it, he then throws it to the floor and walks out, he stops on the bottom step*

"Maurice, I've thought of an ending for my book, and he lives happily ever after, for as long as time remains."

"And I'm sure that will be the perfect ending for your book Monty"

"Yes well, I'd better get going"

*Monty walks off into the nighttime*

*Maurice goes back into Monty's treehouse and ponders what had happened to Monty when he hears a voice coming closer and closer*

"Monty!" Tommy walks into the treehouse, and picks up the ring on the floor, "He's gone isn't he Maurice?"

"Yes Tommy, yes he is"

"He'd always talk about going back to Kid-Land, but I never thought he would, he seemed happy here."

"Yes well, we must get you ready"

"Ready? Ready for what Maurice?"

*Maurice gets an envelope and puts the ring into the envelope*

"Keep this sealed, I must go"

"Go? But you only just arrived"

"It is important business Tommy"

*Maurice gets on his bike and peddles away, after about an hour of peddling, he sees figures from above on a hill, it was teenagers. Maurice then starts to peddle back as he hears their screams "Preno! Gilligan!"*

*Tommy is asleep in Monty's treehouse when he hears creaking, he gets up and looks around and is grabbed on his shoulder, it's Maurice*

"Is it sealed? Is it safe?"

*Tommy then pulls out the envelope. Maurice takes it and throws it into the fire*

"What are you doing?"

*The envelope burns while the ring is not affected*

"Woah"

*Maurice then pulls it from the fire and puts it into Tommy's hands*

"You need to leave now"

"Why?"

"Because you are being attacked"

"W-What?"

"Teenagers are coming for you Tommy, they know you have the ring."

*Suddenly they hear a noise from outside*

"Don't move"

*Maurice gets a broom stick and slowly walks to the open window and hits the figure with the broom stick*

"OW!"

*Maurice then pulls the person into the treehouse*

"What are you doing Joey Beatles? I could have you tarred and feathered for eavesdropping"

"I'm not dropping no eaves sir, honestly. Please don't tar and feather me, or turn me into anything unnatural"

*Maurice looks at Tommy and smiles*

"No, I have a better idea"

*Maurice, Tommy, and Joey are walking through a forest until they stop in a grassy field*

"You two must go"

"But where?"

"You will go north, meet me at the Kid Inn, We'll rendezvous there"

*Maurice gets on his bike*

"You've still got the ring right Tommy?"

*Tommy pulls out the ring*

"Right here"

"Good, now off you go"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about me Joey, I'm going to meet up with an old friend of mine"

*Maurice then takes off back into the forest that they came from*

"So the Kid Inn huh? I hear they've got some great donuts there"

"Yeah well, I hope we can find our way there Tommy."

**Will Tommy and Joey find their way to the Kid Inn? Who is Maurice's old friend? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Lust & Betrayal

**We now go to Tommy and Joey as they now walk through grasslands, farmlands, etc.**

Tommy and Joey had been walking for days, they walked everywhere, from Grasslands, to farmlands, to plantations. They were walking through yet another farmland when Joey stopped and started talking

"This is it"

*Tommy stops and looks at Joey*

"This is what?"

"If I take one more step, it will be the furthest away from home that I've ever been"

*Tommy chuckles*

"C'mon Joey, there's nothing to be afraid of"

*Tommy then grabs Joey's hand and they start walking, they continue walking until they get to a giant crop of corn. Joey is walking, alone*

"Mr. Tommy?"

*No answer*

"Tommy!"

"Tommy!"

*Tommy then appears*

"What is it Joey?"

"I thought I'd lost you"

*Tommy chuckles*

"You worry too much"

"Well I just don't want to get lost, I'm not very good with directions"

*Suddenly they hear the sound of the crops being run through*

"Do you hear that?" - Joey

"Yeah"

*They draw their weapons ready to duel when two people run into them and knock both of them over*

"What are you two doing?" - Tommy

"Tommy? Tommy! Hey Lee, it's Tommy"

"And it's Joey"

"Get off of me, what are you two doing here anyway?" - Joey

"We were, getting chocolate"

"Chocolate? Sonya, we have plenty of those back in Preno"

"I know, but Farmer Maggots crops are the best!"

"Wait, this is Farmer Maggots' crop?"

*Suddenly they hear the sound of dogs barking and an old man screaming at them "Get back here you twerps!"*

"Run!" - Lee

*They all give their stolen candy to Joey as he stands still for a second, he then looks at what he's holding, drops them and runs*

"I don't get what he's so mad about, it was only a couple pieces of chocolate" - Lee

"And some gumballs, and snicker doodles, oh and we took his last reese's cup remember Lee?"

"Yes Sonya, but my point is that he has tons of that, why does he have to get so mad?"

*Suddenly they're out of the crop and on the edge of a tall hill, Tommy stops, then Sonya, then Lee, but Tommy is looking behind his back and doesn't stop and runs into them and knocks all of them, including himself, down the hill*

"WOOOAAAAHHHH" They all yell

*They all land at the bottom of the hill*

"Ohhh, I think I've broken something" Lee says as he pulls a stick that he was sitting on, "Oh, nevermind"

"Guys look, Taffy!" - Sonya

*Everyone except Tommy goes running at the Taffy, Tommy stands there, looking*

"Guys, I think we should get off of the road"

*They all ignore him, suddenly Tommy here's a screech*

"Get off the road! Quick!"

*Tommy grabs Joey and pulls him down as Sonya and Lee follow, they hide under a pile of sticks, Joey, Sonya, and Lee are all looking at the bag of Taffy they have when they hear the footsteps of a horse, suddenly everything is silent. They then hear feet hitting the ground and the sound of sniffing, then of coughing, then back to sniffing. Tommy is getting possessed to put on the ring and expose all of them when Joey stops him and Lee throws the bag of Taffy all the way to the other side of the field. The stalker follows the bag and chases after it. All 4 of them get up and start to run as fast as they can before they stop at a pile of leaves*

"What was that?" - Sonya

"That was a teenager, it was trying to find us and turn us into adults" - Lee

"That was the ugliest teenager that i've ever heard with all of the sniffling and coughing" - Joey

"Guys! That wasn't a teenager, that was one of Grandfather's senior citi-zombies" - Tommy

"Grandfather, I thought he was dead" - Lee

"His body form is gone, but is spirit still remains and the adults still follow it" - Tommy

*We then go to Maurice as he is riding his bike to a giant palace*

"So, my old friend, you come back here to seek my help, that is why you are here, is it not?"

"Yes it is, old friend" - Maurice

"Greetings Maurice"

"Hello Chad"

*Both Chad and Maurice go inside of Chad's palace*

"So Maurice, what have you come to my home for?"

"I need your help, maybe more than ever. I saw senior citi-zombies coming to find someone, a nephew of one of my closest friends, Monty Uno."

"Monty Uno, I've heard of him before"

"Yes well, they screamed out the words, "Preno, Gilligan" and I think I know why"

"Tell me"

"Because Monty went back to Kid-Land and left most of his belongings with his nephew Tommy, including the ring"

"You mean THE ring?"

"Yes Chad, THE ring, the one to rule them all"

"Wow, this is huge, here let us use the old device"

"Which device?"

"This one"

*Chad pulls off a cloth that was covering a very old transmitter that could track anyone down, however it was band years ago by kid law because it was being used in evil ways*

"Chad, you know we can't use that"

"Why not? We didn't misuse it, why should we have to pay for something a couple of stupid kids did?"

"Stupid kids? Chad, what is wrong with you"

"Maurice, don't you see, the power has gotten to the kids' minds, they think they can just create any law they want, and no one will rebel against them, I'm sick of it."

"Chad..."

"Maurice, join us"

"Chad, you've lost your mind"

*Maurice tries to leave but the door slams shut, he then tires the second door but it slams shut as well, then every door is slammed shut and locked*

"Don't do this Chad"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you do, you will be making the biggest mistake of your life"

"I'll give you one last chance Maurice to join us"

"Never"

*Chad then gets up, gets his special kidager staff and strikes Maurice, Maurice gets up, pulls out his kidager staff and strikes Chad, they go back and forth, strike after strike, until Chad pulls Maurice's staff away from him and uses Maurice's power against him, knocking Maurice off of walls, doors, and down to the floor*

"I gave you a chance Maurice, I gave you an opportunity to come to the good side"

"You aren't joining the good side Chad"

*Chad then hits Maurice with the staffs*

"Don't interrupt me! You could've joined, you're able to anyway, you're 13. But no, you just want to be with those little, annoying, twerps for the rest of your life, just like Monty. Well not me, I've finally realized that if you want to win, sometimes you just need to go to the right team, I'm not a kid, or even a kidager anymore, I'm a teenager"

*Chad then lifts Maurice up with the staffs all the way up to the ceiling*

**Like I said, the hearts of Teenagers are easily corrupted. What will Tommy and the rest of the youngsters do? What will Chad do with Maurice now that he's betrayed him? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
